Anticipative
by mookies
Summary: Maybe he liked her, maybe he didn't. He just felt better when she was near. Inu/Kag. One-shot.


a/n: Yesterday was Inuyasha fandom day on tumblr and seeing _so many_ pics of Inuyasha and Kagome was just too much for my little heart to handle. So I wrote this to...um...sate my feels? XD It's short and lame but I hope you all enjoy it regardless. c:

* * *

Her hair was somewhat curly. Or was wavy a more accurate term? He didn't know.

He just liked to stare at the back of her head. Of course, he'd much rather stare at her face, but given that he sat behind her, there wasn't much he could do about that.

Also, even if he could get a good look at her face, he bet it'd only result in a ton of awkwardness…and _stuff_.

Because there was no reason for someone like Higurashi Kagome to acknowledge a nobody like him. She was social, and kind, and perfect, and he was just a loser most people ignored.

Still, every morning, she would greet him with a chipper 'good morning,' even when he didn't say anything in return. Out of the 30 odd students in their class, she was the only one who bothered to try to talk to him, whether it was small talk, a complaint, or just a random comment about anything. He hadn't cared at first. He had made a habit of scaring others away, and he had no intention of changing that despite being in high school, and Kagome had been no exception to that rule at first. But she was persistent, and he became so accustomed to hearing her voice and having her smile at him that he found that his days didn't feel right if she didn't acknowledge him at least once.

It was hard sometimes because she had her group of friends that always liked to have her attention on them at all times. They couldn't go one break period without talking to her—but he understood that. And there was nothing he could really do about that.

The reminder dampened his already morose spirits and he sighed and glanced down at the half-assed notes he had taken during the lecture. They didn't even make _sense_. He had only written a complete sentence or two, and the rest was just half completed words and—_was that a doodle_? It looked like a certain girl who just so happened to sit in front of him…

He scowled and began erasing the drawing. 'Alright, that's enough! I need to focus on what's important here!' He was just about done erasing the little Kagome head when his eyes slightly widened as he came to subtle conclusion.

This all worked out in his favor! It gave him a perfect chance to speak to Kagome, who for some reason, was keeping to herself today. Odd, considering they were on break. This was normally the time she attempted to talk to him. What made things even more strange was that her friends were no where in sight. That didn't bother him in the slightest because it only made things easier for him.

He made sure his doodle was completely gone before he cleared his throat. "Higurashi."

She straightened up and turned, lips set in that smile of hers that never failed to captivate him. And her eyes... Was she aware of this power she had over him? He sure hoped not. "Yeah?"

He gulped. "Uh…na-notes?"

He wanted to punch himself in the face when her eyebrows knotted in confusion.

'_Great, could you sound any stupider?!_' He grumbled to himself before trying again. "I meant…can I see your notes?" His face settled into a side-ways scowl as he continued on to say, "I wasn't really paying attention to anything Kaede-sensei was saying."

Kagome smiled in amusement. "Sure!" She grabbed her notebook and turned in her seat to hand it to him. He gripped it, but before she let go, she teased, "You know…if you're here, you might as well make the effort to listen to the teacher."

He blushed and began sputtering. Her smile merely widened and she let go of the notebook.

Inuyasha remained frozen. Teasing was good, right? That meant she felt comfortable around him, right?

He didn't want to think _too_ much into it, but it was impossible not to. "Thanks," he mumbled, wanting to use the book to hide his flushed face but he didn't because that would just make things worse.

He wasn't looking at her but he heard her giggle and say, "No problem!"

She turned to face forward once more. Before he could say anything, one of her friends (the one with the yellow headband) burst through the door to the classroom, looking absolutely _elated_ about something. She squealed her name, and gestured for the girl to go over.

His gaze became curious as Kagome groaned but stood anyway.

"Just go ahead and place my notebook on my desk when you're done, okay?" She told him.

He nodded. With one last grin directed at him, Kagome went over to her friend (Eri, he believed her name was), who immediately began pestering and dragging her out of the classroom. Inuyasha _swore_ he heard the name Hojo among all the chatter, but he couldn't be too sure.

He softly sighed. He felt nothing but discomfort now that Kagome wasn't there anymore.

'I still have this though,' he thought as he opened her notebook. As expected, her notes were perfect and organized and hey. She doodled, too.

He hid a small grin and began copying down what he had missed from the lecture.

He hoped that someday… Kagome would see him the way he saw her. He'd never been the type of person who saw love as a positive thing but… he was slowly opening up to the idea.

If Kagome one day wished to be with him... he wasn't so sure he'd be able to deny her.

And that didn't bother him in the slightest.


End file.
